


Don't Make Me Put You On Another Beam

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Stories [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chloé Bourgeois's Queen Bee Identity is Secret, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, Good Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: After a rough night of patrolling, Gabriel Agreste needs a glass of whiskey.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Tom Dupain
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Don't Make Me Put You On Another Beam

Papillon didn't know weather if he should have brought ear plugs with him or just bare it with a grin. 

He knew patrolling with his two younger team members could be stressful at times but he never thought he could wish for a glass of champagne or wine so much untill now. 

".... can't you think for once in your life," Queen Bee snapped, voice heavily accented like a non-native French speaker. "Or better yet how could you be so stupid, Ladybug!? You know you are the only one that can cleanse the Horde."

Ladybug, looking small and hurt, snapped back. ,"Oh, how stupid I must be for not allowing a little girl to be hit by a bench Queenie!" She threw her hand up into the air. "Next time I'll make sure that the child is able to get out of the way or the Akuma can not aim a projectile at a civilian who got caught in the battle zone."

"You know what I mean dumbass!" Queen Bee"s wings gave an annoyed flutter. "God damnit, Ladybug! Can't you fu-"

"Enough!" Papillon broke the argument, putting himself between the fighting preteen and young adult. Once they fell silent, the butterfly themed hero turned to face both of them. "Queen Bee," he began with a sigh, pinching his nose. "I know you worry for Ladybug but we can't just keep her on the sidelines. And she maybe younger than us but she is still our equal."  
  
The bee themed hero glanced at her youngest teammate before sticking her nose up in the air. Humphing, she took a step to the side.   
  
Ladybug, showing her age, stuck her tongue out with childlike glee. 

"Ladybug," Papillon began. 

Drawing her tongue back in, she fell silent.

"Ladybug, I know that you had no choice this time," Papillon began, keeping his voice calm. "But you mustn't let yourself get hurt. If you got bad enough where you aren't able to do your Miraculous Cure, it would be game over."

"I'm just doing what is best for Paris," Ladybug protested. "Master Fu says as the next gurdian that it is my responsibility to put the well being of others first."

"Than this Master Fu guy is fucking off his rocker," Queen Bee muttered, crossing her arms. 

"Master Fu isn't crazy," she snarled, hackles raising. 

"Okay! Shut the fuck you!" Papillon seized ahold of each arm of his younger team members, causing them to freeze. "Because of your bickering you have won a direct trip to another beam."

Both girls, once against each other, now both glared at him. "You're not our parent," Queen Bee snapped. "You don't have a right to tell Ladybug and I what to do."

Holding back several curses, Papillon sighed. "Don't make me put you on different beams," he threatened through gritted teeth. 

🦋🦋🦋

Back at the Agreste Manor, Gabriel Agreste landed in his and his wife's bedroom. Dropping his transform, he unceremoniously collapses onto his bed. 

"Do I even want to know," his wife of twenty-two years asked from her side of bed. "Is it "I need a glass of whiskey" to "They need their Miraculous taken away" with the two?"

"More like, I'm not patrolling with both of them on my own again," he responded. "Also yes on the whiskey, dear."


End file.
